


Love You Much Better

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebklaine smut and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Much Better

It starts with all three of them. With Sebastian on his back and Blaine between his legs, on his back, giving up gasps and groans. Sebastian strokes over him with steady, tortuously slow pulls. Kurt is straddling both of them, just watching both his boys, watching Sebastian press his lips against Blaine’s neck to hum encouragement, watching Blaine’s face break open.

And then Kurt is laid over them, one hand cupping behind Sebastian’s neck to tilt him up for a ravaging kiss. Sebastian moans into it and can feel the lift of Blaine’s hips as he grinds into Kurt. Fingers sifting through Kurt’s hair, Sebastian brings his other hand between his two boys, rubbing rough and welcome over Blaine’s briefs. He whines and it vibrates into Kurt’s collar where he’s tasting skin. Sebastian sucks on Kurt’s bottom lip, making him moan and roll his head back. 

Kurt brings his hand down and hooks one of Blaine’s legs up over his hip. He presses down and Blaine and Sebastian let out twin groans at the pressure against both their cocks. The hand in Kurt’s hair clenches, fingers catching against his scalp. Sebastian tugs him forward to keep their lips sealed, Blaine panting between them. His fingers draw pink lines over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Here,” Kurt breathes absently, puling off of them and shuffling back. Blaine watches, eyes hazed and curious, as Kurt kicks out of his jeans and Sebastian trails hands over Blaine’s chest. “C’mere,” Kurt hums, soft smile on his face. Blaine drops forward onto hands and knees, smiling up at Kurt. Kurt cups his face affectionately. Thumbing over Blaine’s lower lip, he moves forward. Blaine tips his chin up eagerly, licking up from the base of Kurt’s cock. Kurt falters, hands falling shakily to Blaine’s hair, watching through half-lidded eyes as Sebastian shimmies gingerly out of his own jeans and scrambles to find the lube.

And then Kurt sort of loses focus because Blaine’s mouth is fully around his cock and he’s humming and pressing the head of his cock up against his hard palette and fuck. Sebastian is sharp and hyper-aware though, one hand smoothing lube over his cock. “Mmkay, Blaine?” he asks under his breath and doesn’t wait for a response before fitting one slick finger in. Blaine gasps and Kurt’s cock slides from his mouth for a second. Kurt moans, short and high, and his hands tighten in Blaine’s hair. Sebastian fits another finger in and Blaine’s moan closes around Kurt’s cock.

Then everything sort of falls away to the slip of skin on skin and around tongue and the give and take of push and pull. To the tiny muscles in Kurt’s hands clenching and Sebastian’s hips swiveling. To Kurt’s head falling back and Sebastian’s falling forward. To one of Sebastian’s hands wrapping around Blaine’s cock and one of Kurt’s hands petting down Blaine’s neck, each other their free hands meeting to twist fingers together over Blaine’s back. To sweat slick and heat rising and Kurt’s keens falling swift and Sebastian’s stutter of their names and curses.

Kurt finishes first because he somehow meets Sebastian’s eyes and because Blaine takes him all the way to the back of his throat. Blaine swallows and just as he’s releasing Kurt with a pop of his lips, he comes from a devious twist of Sebastian’s wrist over his cock. Cum splatters up his chest and that does it all for Sebastian who finishes and flops over Blaine’s back, skin sticking together as they both collapse down to the bed.

Kurt laughs at them and cards a hand through Sebastian’s hair as Blaine moans and tries to roll over, fails. Eventually, they’ll fall asleep. All wrapped together, limbs thrown over and sweat mingling and lips brushing skin and fingers combing through hair.


End file.
